


damage

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [9]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hair Dyeing, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lumity, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Owl house, Post-Season/Series 01, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amity had come to Hexside with tears in her eyes with very vibrant green hair, newly dyed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	damage

As the first month and a half on the Boiling Isles passed, Luz noticed how Amity’s brown roots had grown almost half an inch since the first time she had met the witch. Her green hair had gotten slightly longer and the dye had gotten paler and fading into what almost looked like a mix of blonde and blue. It was a really nice pastel that contrasted well to the rich brown according to Luz and she knew that once her hair had grown much longer it would look amazing with some green tips before everything was cut off.

That was what Luz had thought Amity would have done with her hair at least. The witch had told her about how she hated it and that her mother had forced her to dye it so that “all the Blight siblings could be color coordinated”. She had had tears in her eyes when she had spilled the secret to Luz, what her mother had told her that time. That unless she dyed her hair the family wouldn’t achieve perfection and she would only be a dirty stain breaking everyone’s beauty.

Luz had been furious at Amity’s mother and the way she treated her daughter while comforting Amity. She tried to tell her that it was okay if she wanted to stop dying her hair and that she would support her through all of it. Amity had nodded and given her a long hug while whispering a “thank you”. But just a week later Amity had come to Hexside with tears in her eyes with very vibrant green hair, newly dyed.

“She forced me.” was all she could say as the human embraced her. “She-she-she. Ugh, no food, no, I tried to say no. She got angry, spells, it hurt so much. Threats. I-I-I, I don’t want this. I hate this.”

Luz saw how she tugged at her hair and gasped as she pulled several strands from her scalp, painfully. Even though she hadn’t met Mrs Blight personally, Luz had never hated another person this much before, pure spite burning inside of her as she gritted her teeth. Fury was born that day.

“You’re never going back there, trust me. I’m here for you.”

  
When the school day ended another member was added to the Owl House household, and Luz returned from the town with a package of hair dye matching Amity’s  _ real _ hair color. They couldn’t erase the damage that had been done for years, but they could try to move forward together.


End file.
